yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization
Civilization is the third Duel world in Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008. In this world, the player will see a volcano and a factory area. Outside Once again, the player will face some Duelists. *Great Angus (unlocks Vortex Kong) *Fox Fire (unlocks Molten Zombie) *Luster Dragon (unlocks Luster Dragon #2) *Stronghold the Moving Fortress (unlocks Gear Golem the Moving Fortress) And The Unhappy Maiden is in need of help. Give her 4000 Life Points of LP recovery cards and she will give the player The Unhappy Girl, The Unhappy Maiden, and the player unlock her in World Championship Mode. If the player do chance upon Molten Behemoth, it'll wager a card and request that the player Duel it for it. Win, and the player will get his offered card. After beating each Duelist (not including Molten Behemoth) once, the player head back to the World of Grace and the player talk to Ojama Black. Then, the player go to the pyramid in the World of Sunlight and the player talk to Ojama Green - he'll Duel the player. Win or lose, the player head back to the World of Civilization to find Ojama Yellow being attacked by Blowback Dragon. Duel it and win. For the effort, the player unlock Ojama Yellow and Blowback Dragon in World Championship Mode. Kozaky will also invite the player to his lab. Kozaky's Lab He will ask the player if the player want to be a part of his Duel research. There, the player must Duel and beat Inpachi, Blazing Inpachi, and Woodborg Inpachi once each. This unlocks Woodborg Inpachi in World Championship Mode. After the player receive the volcano treasure, the player take it to Kozaky, and he'll work on his new creation, Giga Gagagigo, though it goes out of control. The player Duel it, and the player will unlock Kozaky in World Championship Mode and find the gate to the next world. Volcano's Cave Kozaky then asks the player for a favour - to enter the cave in the volcano and find its treasure. Inside await three more Duel spirits. *Volcanic Slicer (unlocks Volcanic Doomfire) *Blazewing Butterfly (unlocks Il Blud) *Spirit of the Six Samurai (unlocks Great Shogun Shien) Also, Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu makes equip spell for the player at a price, and if the player refuse to pay, the player well Duel him. If the player win the player get the equip spell for free. After defeating each Duelist (not counting Kotetsu) once, the player receive the treasure - Limiter Removal. Gate At the gate, the player will be challenged by Speed Guardian - Ferrario. The player have to beat him three times in a row without resting in between, and the player can only carry a maximum of 10000 LP over to the next Duels. Defeat him, and the player travel to the World of Darkness, along with unlocking several items at one go - that includes the Axel Brodie Disk and Axel Brodie in World Championship Mode. Stone Monument The stone monument will appear, once the player has defeated all of the Duel spirits outside five times each. The stone monument has a craving of VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, the player need to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon and win the Duel, in order to unseal it. Beating the monument will unlock Chazz Princeton in World Championship Mode. Category:Duel Worlds